


I Swear I Was Born Right in the Doorway

by inthemorning



Series: Songs on Shuffle: A Writing Exercise [3]
Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, it's gender neutral so all can enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemorning/pseuds/inthemorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a late food run, you ask Dan what his first impression of you was. You aren't impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear I Was Born Right in the Doorway

**Author's Note:**

> As a writing exercise, I am starting to force myself to play a song on shuffle and write, getting some sort of inspiration from it. These are all probably gonna be short. Let's see how long this lasts. // This one is based off of First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwFS69nA-1w).

          “What was your first impression of me?” You put the plastic straw to your lips and look at Dan in the driver’s seat.

          A small crease forms between his eyebrows as he glances at you, then looks back at the road. “I don’t remember.”

          “You’re lying,” you groan.

          The warm McDonald’s bag on your lap only distracted you for a second. You reached in to get a couple of french fries, then turned back to your boyfriend.

          “D _aaaaaaa_ n. Tell me.”

          “Don’t talk with your mouth full; it’s impolite.”

          You glare at him, then swallow. “Stop trying to change the subject to my table manners. We can fix that later.”

          “Well, what was your first impression of me, then?”

          “Answer mine first.”

          “Nope.”

          You settle into the leather seat and sigh. “Will you tell me if I tell you?”

          “I’ll think about it.” He looks back at you for a moment, smiling.

          “Dan.”

          “Maybe.”  
  
          “Fine. I didn’t really have a first im--”

          “[Y/N]! Come on.”

          “Let me finish!” You laughed. “As I was saying, I didn’t have a first impression of you. Not really. I saw you as soon as I walked in and was _really_ happy I’d decided to go to Louise’s afterparty.” You shrugged. “Something just kinda immediately clicked in my mind, y’know?”

          Dan’s focus shifted from the road to you. The way he looked at you made your ears burn and your cheeks flush. You thanked your lucky stars it was nearly eleven in the evening and the only light came from streetlamps that were lined up along the freeway.

          He shook his head and looked back at the road, trying not to laugh. His left hand reached out to grip yours.

          “So, from day one you we’re like, ‘Yep. That one. Gonna snag that tall, weird one,’ huh?”

          “No, oh my God! Shut up.” You pull your hand from his to cover your face, embarrassed.

          “Hey, c’mon now.” He laughs and reaches to take one of your hands from your face. “It’s cute.”

          You look at him with mock annoyance. “Fine. Tell me what you first thought of me.”

          He looks at you from the corner of his eye. “Well. Honestly? I didn’t remember your name and only asked for your number so it wouldn’t be awkward if we ever were in the same place at the same time again.

          “Dan!” You stared at him in disbelief.

          “Joking, joking!”


End file.
